Sora Quest For Love
by JapanManiac
Summary: Sora is jealous when seeing Tai walk around with another girl, so she determine to know what their relationship is while taking two other boys to help her.


**Author's Note : **This take place some time after Adventure Two and Yamato already broke up with Sora who started chasing Tai but never got the courage to admitted her love for the begoggled boy that is too naïve to notice her feeling. The age for this fic is Tai and Sora are about 16.( Declaimer's on my profile, this work for all stories)

**Sora Quest For Love**

Sora Takenouchi wasn't the type of person who got mad easily, yet to her she did. Her is a beautiful little girl of whom she saw together with her childhood friend that she cherish so much. In fact, this girl looked like her! There are only some minor difference like their hair and eyes color. While her was flaming red, that girl has chocolate hair and eyes. The girl seems good and has manner, but Sora hate her wasn't because of that…..

**Jealousy?**

Sora was walking aimlessly around the mall when she saw **Them. **Taichi and an unknown girl on a wheelchair. He push her wheelchair everywhere she pointed. Confused, she tailed them around the shop that the girl has pointed at and they arrived at a men's boutique where the girl put a tie around Tai's neck. "I don't think that one good enough…" she said softly with a beautiful voice. "If it wasn't good enough, lets search elsewhere." Answer the former goggle boy. So they walked out the store and started walking again, of course without knowing a flaming girl tailing them. The next store they visit is a hat shop where the girl tried many different hat on Tai's oversized wild hair.

After about three hours of searching the girl seems to be satisfied by a pair of glasses. "Arigatou for helping me today, Taichi-san." The girl said while Taichi push her down the street. "Iie it's nothing. I guess I will see you Saturday then, Rei." He answer as was getting into a black car.

**Hate?**

The next day, Sora ponder on what is Taichi's relationship with that girl. For the first thing, she wasn't his sister because Sora know Tai's only sibling are Hikari. She wasn't his classmate since that girl, Rei wasn't it?, looked to be about 14-15 years old which mean she could only be his junior but she hadn't see her around the school before. And so our _Love_ly and tomboy crest holder determined to know what those two relationship is begin her search for the right allies, and since Mimi still back in New York…….

** Plan **

"Your asking us to help you on spying? And spying Tai on that?!" Both of the bewildered boy said at the perfect union. "Do you want to help me or not? Since if you choose not.." The said person who asked for help pull out two photos out of her bag. The first one was the lead singer of teenage wolf trying to cover his face that has been the victim of Mimi's creativity. While the second one was of a certain red-haired genius hacking into the school system that absolutely forbidden especially for student. The two boys jaw dropped, they has just been blackmailed by a girl to help her spying on her naïve crush. Hurryingly, they nodded rapidly and ripped the photos into pieces of trash that they throw away. "Remember, if you betray me… there is still plenty of them for the school to see." The girl, Sora, told the two boys while walking away in pleasure of winning some allies. The two boy was left dumbfounded by what just happened. Both however also feeling a bit concern for the obsessed girl…. And the boy they will spy this Saturday.

**Help? **

Yamato and Koushirou were truly scared.. scratch that, they were horrified by the amount of determination Sora have. They both pray for the sanity of their best friend and the life of her crush of whom may date somebody that gonna be death when she finds out. That evil laugh and aura didn't really good for your health and sanity anyway…..

"If only I didn't broke up with her and put Tai in such danger…" mutter Yamato quietly so that only Koushirou can heard him but it isn't like Sora going to heard him with her evil laugh overpowering hi soft voice. The three of them currently located behind some bush near the big house/mansion that Taichi entered and so far, he isn't doing anything other than talking to a weird masked boy(the put a video camera and bugs on his clothes, how that possible? Use your creativity!). A white-haired boy soon join the two boys conversation and not too long after that, a weird blonde-haired goth chick that attacked the third boy. "Mari! Behave yourself and release me!!" They heard the boy screamed through the camera. Taichi and the other boy only laugh as the white-haired boy tried to drop the girl down in a fruitless attempt. The boy tried to ask the other two for help when Rei rolled her wheelchair into the room. "He's coming you know." She said as Mari released her strong grip on the boy. All of them then goes to the double door and readied the piñata above the door. When a dark haired boy entered the room, they pull down the piñata and it rained papers for the boy. "Happy Birthday, Hideto!" They all scream to the dark-haired boy. While Rei leaning to kiss him on the cheek, the white-haired boy seemed mad but bit down his lower lips to refrain himself from screaming in frustration. "You guys remember?" He said, more like stating. "Of course! What kind of friend are we if we forgot especially Rei since she is your girlfriend." As Taichi said that, Sora seemed surprise but satisfied and go back home with the two boys who are her slave/allies but if they stay a bit longer they could see a portal to Digital World opened and……..


End file.
